carmillafandomcom-20200213-history
Blame Enough For All
"Blame Enough For All" is the 28th episode of Carmilla's ''first season. It aired on November 4th, 2014. Logline Laura, Perry and Carmilla try and figure out what is going on after discovering LaFontaine is missing and then remember that they have to inform Kirsch about his vampiric bro. Synopsis Perry is worried that they might be doing something to LaFontaine, realizing that the vampires have her. Carmilla explains that LaFontaine has followed the same pattern of the missing girls, but adds that with Sarah Jane having been killed in a fall and Laura under her protection, they needed a replacement for their plans and thus LaFontaine was chosen. Perry becomes furious about LaFontaine's abduction, with Carmilla defending herself and Laura by stating that neither knew they would take LaFontaine. Perry blames Laura specifically for her actions, ranting that posting the videos online where anyone can see them made the entire group a target, before adding on that if Laura had not interfered with The Dean's plans, LaFontaine would be safe. Perry breaks down thinking that something will happen to LaFontaine and the last thing they will remember is they were fighting. She curls up on Laura's bed, and eventually cries herself to sleep. Laura blames herself for what happened to LaFontaine, and Carmilla cuts her off, assuring her that nothing is her fault. Laura still agrees with Perry that they could be doing more to protect people. She turns to the camera, sending a message to anyone on the Silas campus that they could be in trouble. Carmilla reminds Laura that no one has told Kirsch that Will is a vampire, which prompts Laura to summon him. Despite her explanation, Kirsch refuses to believe that Will is a vampire. Kirsch states that vampire or not, Will is still a Zeta first and thus adheres to the Zeta's code of honor, so Laura instead cautions him to be careful. He states that he will be on his guard and invites Laura to the post-midterm party. After he leaves, Laura wonders what it would be like with nothing more than midterms and parties to worry about, as opposed to supernatural abduction incidents. She asks what parties were like when Carmilla was a teenager. She says they won't much different, expressing a fondness for waltzing because of its air of scandal during her times. When Laura asks how waltzing could be scandalous Carmilla gestures for Laura's hand to dance. Pulling her close, explaining the proximity of the dancers created the scandalous air, as in her time, such proximity was the equivalent of sex itself. After Carmilla steps away Laura yawns, looking at Perry, still sleeping on her bed, realizing she needs a new place to sleep. Carmilla offers her bed to Laura, opting to sleep on floor despite Laura's protestations. She goes into the bathroom and Laura face plants in her bed, absolutely certain that she's suffering from the "worst crush ever". Cast *Elise Bauman as Laura Hollis *Natasha Negovanlis as Carmilla Karnstein *Annie Briggs as Lola Perry *Matt O'Connor as Wilson Kirsch Cultural References Quotes Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes